Resident Evil: Outbreak and Escape
by MarcFirewing
Summary: Dangerous monsters lurk around every corner. But with the help of Marc Firewing, will Kevin, Yoko, Leon, Rebecca, Claire, George, and David be able to get out alive? NO FLAMES! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY EMAIL ME
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Rebirth of Umbrella

1998…crazy back then…It all started as bizarre murders in the Arklay Mountains and soon found out that the T-Virus was responsible for the murders. It eventually broke out into the nearby city, Raccoon city, and turned the entire city into a horde of zombies. Street after street there were zombies everywhere. Only I, Jill, Leon, and Claire escaped before the detonation of a warhead that cleared off all traces of the T-Virus and Raccoon city. The monsters were included as followed: Zombies were easy to kill, Cerberus was a little challenging due to the claws and fast speed, Super Leeches were hard to kill with any weapon other than fire, Tyrants…aka NEMESIS…Bastard stood 8 feet tall, tentacles, and a rocket launcher…damn the bitch was tough.

7 years passed….

After escaping we went our separate ways and eventually heard of the terrors in Spain which Leon took care of a year ago. After hearing about Ada I decided to check out the remains of any Umbrella facilities…Turns out, there was a small vial of the T-Virus left, I took it and well kept it safe. Heard of Wesker lurking about so I decided to follow Ada every chance I got and kept doing it for 6 months…now it's time to see where my journey takes me and about Umbrella if it'll be restored.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Outbreak and Escape

Disclaimer: I only own Marc Firewing, and Candice Feralscar. Everyone else just belongs to the game Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2.

My name is Marc Firewing and me, my cousin, and some others had to survive the incident in Raccoon city. It was a matter of life or death to see who would survive the horrors of the zombies and monsters that wrecked mayhem in Raccoon city. It all started when…

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Nightmare.

I was barely starting college again on my next year as I had turned 20. I was introducing myself to the class and I'll let it go on from there…

Marc: I'm Marc Firewing, transferred to Raccoon City when I was 19. I'm 20 years old and I am currently under training as an R.P.D. cop. But I come to class just to get an education and to meet new people.

Marc's introduction ended and he sat down as the class went on. Soon after class he walked down the college hallway towards his car until he was stopped by a woman behind him.

: Hey! Wait!

Marc: Hm?

Marc turned to see Yoko Suzuki running towards him as she skidded to a halt in front of him.

Marc: Your name would be…..Yoko Suzuki?

Yoko: Yes, and you would be Marc Firewing, right? Anyways, mind if you can walk me home?

Marc: Why walk when we can drive a Ferrari?

Yoko: You have a Ferrari?

Marc: Yeah. Come on.

Marc and Yoko walked outside and to the red Ferrari sitting out there by the street. They walked to it and got in. As Marc started the car, someone knocked on his window and he looked over to see some guy moaning with weird dead eyes.

Marc: Sorry, no change.

They drove off as more people had dead eyes and were walking strangely.

Yoko: Is there something wrong with these people?

Marc: I don't know…

All of a sudden they threw themselves in front of the car reaching in through the now cracked windshield.

Marc: What the fuck are these guys doing?

Yoko: I don't know! But they're scaring me! Get them off!

Marc sped up and soon hit the brakes as the people blew forward and ran into a building and they were soon surrounded by them. They all started trying to get in as Yoko crawled over to Marc, hugging his arm, as Marc sped up and ran through the people then stopped at R.P.D. station where it was clear.

Marc: Yoko! Get out and into the station!

Yoko: Okay…

She was scared stiff as she ran out and to the gate which she pushed open and ran inside R.P.D. as Marc pulled out his .45 caliber handgun and ran forward and in the gate but turned, closed, and sealed the gate. And then ran in the doors as he looked around to find Yoko.

Marc: Yoko?

He shouted as the scared Yoko got up from her hiding spot to peer over and see Marc.

Yoko: O-O-Over he….here…

Marc ran to where Yoko was hiding and slid under the desk as she wrapped her arms around him fully.

Yoko: Marc I was so scared….

Marc blushed and wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a bit until they heard some doors opening as Marc got up and pointed his handgun to the spot where a few people came out. And those few people were: Leon, Rebecca, Claire, Kevin, David and George. Marc walked out of his spot and down to where they were.

Marc: Hey you guys.

Leon: Hey Marc long time no see.

Marc: Yeah Leon.

Rebecca: Hello Marc.

Marc: Evening Rebecca.

Claire: So, you're the Firewing kid?

Marc: Yes ma'am, Claire.

Kevin: Hey Marc.

Marc: What's up Kevin?

David: So, Marc Firewing is it? David King.

Marc: Pleasure to meet you, David.

George: George Hamilton, doctor.

Marc: Marc Firewing. Oh and let me introduce you guys to Yoko Suzuki. Yoko!

Yoko got up and walked down to meet the group as Marc looked out via the windows to see the zombies were still out there.

Marc: So I guess we're trapped huh?

Leon: Yeah pretty damn much.

Yoko: What're we gonna do?

Rebecca: Well communications is out and we're going to run low on ammo soon. We have some weapons but there's a storage room with a card key but none of us have it.

Marc: My 13 year old cousin has it.

All: ….WHAT?

Marc: The chief gave it to her since no one would try to grab her and now I'll bet she's hiding in her school.

Claire: Now we need to get to her school and just get her.

Marc: Yeah, but with the zombies around, that isn't going to be easy.

Marc got an idea.

Kevin: Marc…what are you thinking?

Marc: Head to Raccoon City Junior High I'll meet you there.

Marc ran out the door and out the gate as he shot one zombie in the head and soon, tons of zombies came and followed after him as he ran away.

Marc: Want your dinner? You're going to have to work for it.

Yoko: Marc!

Marc was long gone…

Leon: Well then, shall we head to his cousin's house?

Leon held up an address that Marc dropped before he ran out.

Claire: How about we split into two groups? Leon, Kevin, and George go to her house and Rebecca, Yoko, David, and I will go to her school.

David: Yeah….wait….WHAT?

Leon: Later, David.

Kevin: See ya.

George: Lucky you.

The three split before David could say a word.

David: …Son of a bitch….

((Anyways as the two groups split up, we come to Marc who lost the zombies ended up at a gun shop.))

Marc: Well, that was lucky…

He walks in to find……………………………………………

Marc: NO GUNS? WHAT KIND OF GUN SHOP IS THIS? THIS IS COMPLETE BULL SHIT!

Marc starts getting pissed off and walks into the back and sees none there either.

Marc: WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK? THIS IS THE WORST THING TO HAPPEN!

All of a sudden zombies and Cerberuses surrounded the entire gun shop.

Marc: Can this day get any worse?

A tyrant fell in through the roof as Marc fell back and onto his ass.

Marc: Oh yeah. There's that…

The tyrant was NEMESIS.

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.!

Marc: Whoa! I'm not S.T.A.R.S!

Nemesis just pulled up a rocket launcher and Marc running and jumping out the window ran until he came to the bridge which collapsed as he barely managed to hang onto the edge of the other side.

Marc: Shit….

Marc pulled himself up just to see Nemesis shoot a rocket at him as he jumped up and rode on the rocket (Think of Devil May Cry 3). It got him to his cousin's house fast, landing on the ground as soon as Leon and them got there and the rocket hit the next door house and caused a massive explosion.

All: anime sweat dropMarc: Well, that's a bitch…

Leon: Let's just find your cousin.

They walk in and search the house. Leon spots a picture of Candice, her mom, and…an old friend….As the name rang in his head of a memory…"Me llamo Luis Sera"

Leon: Luis…

Kevin: Find anything, Leon?

Marc: No one's down here. I'll check upstairs.

Leon: I didn't find anything.

Marc pulled out his Beretta 92F as he walked upstairs slowly and looked around as George came from the back on the first floor.

George: Nothing back there. Just a normal backyard.

Marc searched the rooms until one room…his cousin's parents' room as he saw…his aunt…

Marc: No…please… tell me it didn't get to you…

His aunt turned around with dead cold silver eyes and went after him as he hesitated to shoot but as soon as she got close he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the barrel and into her forehead. Leon, George, and Kevin ran upstairs Leon with his Colt Mustang, Kevin with his Beretta M84 Cheetah.

Marc: She…was…one of them…

Leon: What happened?

Marc: My aunt….I had to shoot her….She was…infected…

He sat down and looked around.

Kevin: Your cousin isn't here. She must be at the school. We should hurry.

Marc got up as they ran outside and headed for the school…But what will come next…Another tyrant, the death of all of them?

...To Be Continued…  
Flashing type symbol after last period

A/N: HEY! First Resident Evil fanfic with a load of twists, so yeah R&R and if you're on Microsoft Word you'll know the flashing typing symbol. It's as if it were a computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The School of Death

And so we take our place back with David, Rebecca, Claire, and Yoko.

The three girls talk while David is ahead as they were about a mile or two from the school.

Rebecca: So Claire… who do you like?

Claire: Wh-What?

Yoko: We know you like one of them.

Claire: Since when did you need to know this?

Rebecca: You were looking at Kevin, huh? You like him.

Claire: Erg….um…..Yes…

The other two giggled as Claire blushed. David not paying any attention, just shooting people with his Desert Double Deuce or bashing the zombies in the head with his most famous MONKEY WRENCH (XD)

Claire: Well, what about you Rebecca? You were looking at Leon.

Rebecca: What?

Yoko: You've got it out for him.

Rebecca: No I don't!

As Rebecca said that, she blushed.

Claire: Come on. Admit it.

Yoko: You know you do.

Rebecca: Fine… I admit it….

Claire and Yoko laughed as Rebecca said…

Rebecca: Well, you're after Marc, Yoko.

Yoko blushed.

Yoko: What!

Claire: Yeah, you do. I saw you looking at Marc the entire time you walked down.

Yoko: Er…yes…

The two other girls laughed as Yoko blushed a furious red. They soon came to the school. As they looked up, Marc and them were already at the gates. Marc ran full speed with Leon, knocking the barred gates down.

Marc: Oh yeah!

Leon: Not even bars can keep us down.

Yoko and them walked over to them.

David: Well, you're here.

George: We've been here for a while.

Rebecca: Now, about the kid…

Marc: She's somewhere in the school. We'll split up into 4 groups: Me and Yoko, Leon and Rebecca, Kevin and Claire, David and George. We split up and meet back in 2 hours. If anyone's late, send a search party and find them.

All but Marc: Right!

They all split up into the groups as Marc and Yoko were patrolling a hall.

Marc: Yoko, you know how to use a Beretta 92F?

Yoko: No. Why?

Marc handed her his other.

Marc: Aim, pull the trigger, repeat. There's nothing to it. Just hit 'em in the head and you'll kick their ass.

Yoko: Why are you giving me this?

Marc: In case we get separated. But be sure you're going to hit a zombie. Not me.

Yoko: Yeah like I'd really shoot you.

Yoko rolled her eyes as they walked into separate classrooms searching around, but still no trace of Marc's cousin. As they walked out a light fell from the ceiling and crashed right in between them. Marc jumped into the classroom he just walked out of and landed on his back.

Marc: SON OF A BITCH!

Yoko on the other hand fell back screaming for a bit, but got cut from the flying glass of the light.

Marc: Fucking faulty wiring...

Marc got up as he stepped over the light and ran to Yoko helping her to her feet looking at Yoko's leg, which had a large glass piece in it, as he sat her on the nearby desk.

Marc: Ouch...

Yoko: How bad...?

Marc: I'll have to pull it out. You think you can manage?

Yoko: I think so...

Marc grabbed the glass shard as he started pulling it out as Yoko whimpered in pain and when he finally pulled it out she screamed in pain as he tore off his sleeve of his long sleeve shirt and wrapped it around her wound. Tears were falling from Yoko's face from the throbbing pain of the wound but she managed to overcome it as Marc pulled her arm around the back of his neck as he lifted her up and walked along the hallway until they got to the end where they had to decisions the left darkened way or the right with a lot of zombies and a few explosive objects.

Yoko: Thanks for the help back there...

Marc: It's what I do.

Yoko: So which way?

Marc: I'm not sure...

The dark path to the left had a flickering light now...someone must have turned it on.

Marc: Let's go to the left.

Yoko: You're joking right?

The two looked at each other. Marc thought for a moment but then shook his head as they walked towards the darkened hallway but as they got a little deeper a loud screech was heard. They froze at the sound of the screech and Marc pulled out a flashlight looking around seeing...claw marks on the wall...

((Now we bring our attention to Rebecca and Leon.))

Leon and Rebecca walked down the hallways and got rid of any zombies all hand to hand saving their ammunition.

Leon: Too many zombies. How will we know who is Marc's cousin?

Rebecca: Find anyone that's alive. That's how.

Leon gave a smirk and looked at her.

Leon: Yeah right, like we'll know if it's her.

Rebecca: True.

They heard the screech too and it came from the same darkened hallway. They ran to the hallway and turned the corner...

((Now to go to Kevin and Claire))

Kevin was keeping his gun up making sure nothing took them by surprise as the two had each others' backs and were talking.

Kevin: Wonder why we're looking for her.

Claire: I think for the keycard to the armory in the station.

The two stopped and looked at each other.

Both: We're doing this just for the armory?

Kevin: Jeez, this is pretty stupid.

Claire: But we could also be-

Claire was cut off to the same screech ((odd eh?)) so they ran to the darkened hallway and turned that corner.

((Now to let you know that I am not going through what's in my mind for George and David 'cause...-shutters- Never mind.))

They were all in the dark hallway and heard each others footsteps as they all pointed handguns at each other while they were under the light. Guns were cocking and everyone nearly fired as they looked around at each other.

Marc: What the?

A hiss came from somewhere in the hallway.

Yoko: Anything?

Rebecca: Not a living soul.

Kevin: How about you?

Marc: Nothing, George?

George: Nor me. Let's get out of here. Any other spots she may be?

Marc: Yeah on the roof.

They all looked up and ran for the stairs that lead to the roof. Marc burst through the doors and looked around finally finding his cousin.

Marc: Candice! Let's go!

Candice turned around and ran towards them.

Candice: Bad time for introductions?

Marc: Real bad. Let's just-

Marc was cut off by a slam on the roof only a little ways behind Marc.

Marc: Kevin, Claire, Rebecca. You're with me. Rest of you head for the station!

Yoko started to protest but instead they ran down to the school and started heading for the police station when they were swarmed with a shitload of zombies.

Candice: Anyone got a lighter?

Leon: Not a time to worry about smoking.

Candice: I don't smoke now just shut up and give me a lighter.

Leon tossed Candice a lighter as she pulled out pepper spray and turned on the lighter.

George: Everyone down!

They hit the dirt as Candice used the two in a combination to make...a flamethrower to burn the zombies.

((Now back to Rebecca, Marc, Claire, and Kevin.))

Marc swung around seeing the newly improved licker and a tyrant behind it...Nemesis.

Marc: Shit...I'll take care of Nemesis. You guys worry about the licker.

Claire: You're insane! You can't go against a full grown Tyrant all by yourself!

Marc: Don't worry about me! Just do it!

Marc ran to the left as he shot at the new Nemesis and got it's attention. Nemesis, with improved speed, ran to Marc and made a jab to knock him off but Marc nimbly dodged the blow as Rebecca had just missed the swipes of the Licker and shot it's head with a handgun bullet as the bullet was armor piercing and pierced the skin going into the skull. Marc shot Nemesis in the only slit of an eye it had as he rolled away from the roof but Nemesis slammed his fist into Marc's face knocking him to the ground.

Marc: Agh!

Marc rolled nearly off the roof as the other three were on their way but Nemesis had already lifted his rocket launcher up and pointed at Marc.

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.

All of a sudden a horde of bullets slammed into Nemesis making him lose aim and balance falling back and off the roof. Marc looked up to see something with wings and two Uzi's and the thing with wings looked like a person.

Marc: Just in time Leon...

Marc fell back as he was unconscious. The other three came rushing over as "Leon" flew down to where they were kneeling by Marc.

Claire: Marc...Please be alive.

Rebecca: You're our leader!

Marc: (Weakly) I'm...still...alive...

Marc now FULLY unconscious as Kevin picked up Marc and threw him over his shoulder and they Looked to "Leon".

Leon: The name's Leon, Leon Sharp Flame.

Kevin: Kevin, Nice to meet you Leon.

Rebecca: Rebecca Chambers.

Claire: Claire Redfield.

The three talked until they finally explained and shit as they started heading back to the police station. Leon K.'s team being there. As they walked down the street leading towards R.P.D. Leon finally explains why he's here.

Leon: Heard about Raccoon City and what was going on but maybe this was a little to weak to train with..

Kevin: What does that mean.

Leon shook his head.

Leon: Never mind.

As soon as they reached the gates a loud stomp was heard as they turned around to see...a new and improved Mr. X...

Leon: Shit, I can't waste much ammo on them.

Kevin: Thanks Leon we'll take Marc inside.

Rebecca and Claire: Good luck!

Leon stared blankly as everything connected in his head as soon as they went inside.

Leon: HEY! YOU BASTARDS!

Leon grumbled something as he aimed the Uzis at Mr. X and shot like insane...except he was out of bullets.

Leon: ...Oh...fuck!

Leon stood there as he ran around screaming for help then finally into the station.

Marc had been laid on the ground, Yoko crying over him as Leon reloaded his Uzis and went outside shooting a load of bullets into Mr. X's overgrown body. The big fucker collapsed and slammed into the ground.

Leon: Well That takes care of that..


	4. Chapter 4

I know what you're thinking. FINALLY! Well I've had shit going on.

Chapter 4: The Newly Improved Tyrants.

After about 30 minutes Marc finally woke up as Yoko was sobbing in his chest. As the rest were talking and were equipped with heavy weapons and a lot of ammo packs. Marc looked back down at Yoko as he put his palm on the back of her head.

Marc: Miss me...?

Yoko looked up as Marc had a weak smile on his face. Yoko's eyes full of tears as she pretty much tackled him as the rest of the group looked over Leon S.F. nowhere to be found.

Yoko: I thought I was gonna lose you...

Marc: It's gonna take a lot more than a punch from a tyrant to kill me...

Kevin: So you're up and at 'em?

Marc: Yeah but I need to figure out what that ticking sound in my head is...

They all heard the ticking as they looked around and saw a bomb on the rafters above.

Marc: Ah shit!

Rebecca: A bomb!

Leon: Run!

Marc and Yoko got up as they ran towards the exit with the group.

Bomb Timer: 01:00

Leon, Claire, Yoko, Rebecca, George, and David ran for the van that was parked nearby as they hotwired it immediately starting it up, Kevin going on a motorcycle which had keys and turned it on as he flew off with Marc on the other motorcycle as he was hotwiring it but it wasn't starting.

Marc: Shit, come on...

Bomb Time:29:28:27...

Marc kept wiring the motorcycle as it finally ran.

Marc: YES!

Bomb Time: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Marc took off as the bomb blew up and Marc nearly beating the flame ahead as Marc pulled it up full throttle. The flame followed Marc as he swerved across the road and looked behind him as the flame slowed and came to a stop as he turned and hit the brakes making him point to the side as he looked back and saw something fly out of the sky with huge wings and a huge body.

Marc: Shit the tyrants have figured out how to fuse!

The rest of the group and Kevin all pulled up beside Marc.

Marc: Guys we need to destroy that thing!

Rebecca: Try a rocket launcher!

Marc: It looks like Nemesis and Mr. X with giant tentacle wings, freaky.

The monster roared and flew towards the group.

Marc: OH SHIT! LET'S GO!

Marc and the group finally hit it to the max as Marc shot back at the giant bird like tyrant with his handgun and Leon, Leon S.F., Claire, Chris, and everyone with their weapons. The tyrant used Nemesis's tentacles to catch Marc and tie him up as the tentacle engulfed him and squeezed him tight as Leon Sharp Flame had somewhat been gone but the real Leon shot at where Marc was while the others were shooting at the hard-shelled Tyrant.

Tyrant: S.T.A.R.S.

Marc from inside the tentacles and getting cut and sliced badly was shooting at the tentacles. Yoko however found a rocket launcher in the van, picked it up, aimed and fired at the tentacle as it sliced cleanly through the tentacle and blew it up as Marc's body flew forward aiming at the street but Claire managing to grab him and drag him inside as the Tyrant roared in agony as acid fell out of the sliced tentacle and it grew into what seemed to be a weird arm, Birkin's arm in RE2 his second form.

Claire: Shoot the eye!

Leon: I know!

Rebecca: David! Get us out of here!

David: Hang on!

David slammed on the pedal as the Tyrant shot a laser at the van but missed barely as the tyrant had to recharge and diffused into Nemesis with all of the Tyrants' powers. But just growled and did what it normally did.

In a warehouse...

Wesker was over viewing the whole status as he had his evil smile.

Wesker: Like mice in a maze with a cat following after...Run...it's all you have left to do. Nothing will save you from them.

Wesker gave off a sinister laugh as it echoed through the nearly dark warehouse.

At a house that was open and zombie less...

Marc: Today is not...my day...

Marc was lying on the couch as Yoko and Rebecca had bandaged the wounds. While the others were staying low and still searching the house as they found nothing of use but a lock pick, a flashlight, and a lighter. They all came back around Yoko, Rebecca, and the now sleeping Marc.

David: How's he?

Rebecca: He'll be fine.

Yoko: You find anything?

Leon: A few things.

Candice: I've got some things to do tell Marc I'll see him out of town.

George: You know a way out of here?

Candice: Gonna work on it.

Candice left as Yoko laid her head by Marc's side falling asleep herself.

Rebecca: Yeah we should all get some rest.

Leon: We need to keep running from the tyrant.

George a little rest wont kill us...wait.

They all shoved him down but not Marc and Yoko since they were asleep.

Everyone got some rest as one stood guard as for only an hour they slept before a familiar voice came.

Tyrant: S.T.A.R.S!

The group woke up as they looked at the Tyrant that was standing in the driveway.

Marc: Shit, shit, shit!

Leon: Everyone run!

The tyrant had turned into its newer form as it used tentacles to smash the house with everyone heading out back. Marc stopped though and turned around Rebecca turning and yelling at him.

Rebecca: Come on!

Marc: There's no way we can out run it...I'll distract it...You guys keep moving.

Yoko: Marc! No way can you fight that thing!

Marc: Everyone go! There's no way you can live if it follows after you!

Yoko: Marc...

Rebecca and the group just nodded and started running as Yoko just stood there.

Marc: Go!

Yoko: Marc...if you die...just remember I'll always love you...

Yoko ran off as Nemesis had just burst out through the back and Marc had shot at it rapidly with his handgun and he hid behind a giant rock.

Marc: Dammit this fucker's really gonna kill me...

Nemesis: Marc Firewing...S.T.A.R.S.

Marc jumped out to the side shooting it and got hit with a tentacle leaving a large cut as he rolled to the side and to another rock.

Marc: Fuck...

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.

Marc ran after the way the group went as he held his bleeding shoulder. The Tyrant NEMESIS walked after him.

In the street as a group

Yoko was mostly silent and looking down as they wandered the street.

Leon: You think she found an exit?

George: Probably.

Rebecca: Yeah maybe but what about...

Rebecca didn't complete the sentence since she didn't want Yoko to think of anything bad about Marc.

David: Well whatever happens as long as we're fine it's alright...right?

Kevin: Let's just hope things go okay.

Suddenly they became surrounded by lickers as they were on the buildings and they sure as hell weren't normal.

George: Look! Up on the buildings!

Rebecca: Lickers!

Kevin: Run!

Everyone ran as Yoko was crying until gunshots came and slammed into the lickers making them look and the lickers still alive as there was smoke so they couldn't see who it was.

((Aaaaaaaaaand cue Between Angels and Insects!))

The figure walking out appeared to be Marc still hurt holding his handgun and shooting more at the lickers, Rebecca and Kevin also shooting at them.

A licker came diving at Marc as the rest were dead so the licker went after it to attack and it jumped right at Marc, Marc's eyes widened and-

A/N Muahahah, the end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it. To much suspense? XD Not my problem. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Remember, italics means in head thought

Chapter 5: Marc's Disappearance

-the licker got shot, a bullet coming from Yoko who had shot it even that far off, risking hitting Marc.

Marc: _DAMN! That's some good accuracy_

But even as the licker died, the body still hit him into the deep and dark sewer.

Yoko: Marc!

Kevin: Dammit!

Rebecca: Marc…

Leon, Claire, George, and David ran to where Marc fell as the others were in to much shock.

Leon: MARC!

Leon screamed into the sewer but got no response, everyone not knowing if he was alive or dead. Claire pulled out a walkie talkie that she had, calling Marc's name, Marc had one and it was on but no one really called him, but all she heard was static.

Kevin: Dammit Marc…don't you die…

Yoko: You can't die…

Rebecca: We'll find him…

David sighed and shook his head.

David: Poor guy…

Leon: You could show a little respect by calling him by his real name!

George: Easy Leon…

Leon was furious as David treated Marc, the person who helped them through hard times, like some stranger. Well in his mind at least. Claire sighed and shook her head at David.

Claire: He's right David…

Claire and Leon walked over to comfort the now crying Yoko.

After about 10 minutes of respecting where Marc fell, they walked off to follow the path they were going. It was total silence as Leon still was trying to comfort the sobbing Yoko, and that was the only sound as they walked along the roads, stopping to rest every now and again. After about the fifth stop Leon took off on his own as he encountered some lickers and hunters, taking them out with a shotgun.

Leon: Bring it mother fuckers!

Zombies came as well, Leon soon being surrounded.

Leon: _Ah shit…I'm screwed now…_

Then a burst of bullets came from behind as Rebecca showed up with a handgun and a shotgun also. (Awkward aint it? ;) Rebecca, the one that likes Leon showing up, catch my drift? ;))

Leon: Glad you could make it.

Rebecca: Don't ever try to sneak away again.

They finished off the remainder of Lickers and Hunters and zombies. Them both sitting down on a nearby bench, exhausted as Rebecca held Leon's hand, Leon looking over at Rebecca with a soft smile, them both getting up after a while to head back to the resting spot. Everyone else up and about as they continued their journey: trying to find a way out of this damned city.

Yoko and Claire: Aw I always knew you two would end up together!

Rebecca: Aw shut up!

Rebecca now blushed a deep shade of red, Leon laughing and slightly blushing.

Kevin: Are you blushing too Leon?

Kevin laughed as Leon now about ready to beat the crap out of Kevin but kept his cool as they all laughed and walked off around town even as it was a wreck and most streets were blocked off giving them limited areas they would then come to where a manhole was uncovered.

Leon: Hm?

Leon walked to it and peered into it to see, Nemesis in his face.

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S….

Leon: Shit.

Leon pulled his head up and looked at the others.

Leon: RUN!

They all took off in a full sprint running as Nemesis busted out of the manhole area and roared as it ran after the group.

Yoko: Doesn't it ever give up?

Rebecca: I doubt it!

All of a sudden a rocket came from a roof, blasting Nemesis as it roared flying into a building everyone looking to see a figure in black WITH a rocket launcher as it took off its cloak and hood to reveal….

A/n: Can you guess who it is? I'll bet you can can't ya? Well Take a wild guess and read on. Later!


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Battle

Chapter 6

Another tyrant! (Ha hah, thought it was Marc didn't cha? XP)

George: You gotta be kidding!

David: Let's move now!

Kevin: No way! I'm taking it on!

Leon: You're too crazy!

Everyone dragged Kevin away as the tyrant jumped from the roof and landed on the ground in front of them, giving out a loud roar.

000000

A figure approached Wesker in the shadows but staying in them so he couldn't be seen.

Figure: Well Wesker, have you found him yet? And how are the others doing?

Wesker: Well the group is making it alive, and none are giving up, Marc on the other hand, no sign of him. But again you are willing to kill him at all costs...right Marcus?

Marcus: Of course, he should have joined Umbrella and not try S.T.A.R.S. It's a shame he didn't listen to the recording you gave him.

Wesker: Well his parents did tell him you died, Marcus Firewing.

Marcus: Firewing...I'm just Marcus; I'm no longer Marc's brother.

000000

As the group ran from the tyrant which was oddly easy to lose they eventually came to some hunters who Yoko and Claire took care of as they kept moving until they came to a gas station which looked pretty locked down except the window was broken into and it looked like they could get in that way.

Rebecca: Kind of odd...

Leon: Yeah...Who would want to break into a gas station?

Claire: Probably recent.

Yoko: We should go before the tyrants come.

Kevin: Right.

They all ran into the gas station through the window helping each other as it was empty and no one was inside of it.

Leon: Hello!

David: No one seems to be here...

George: Yeah...

They all rested there and used what they could until a far off gunshot caught Kevin's attention.

Kevin: Did you guys hear that!

Leon: Hear what?

Claire: I didn't hear anything.

Yoko: I heard it, a gunshot.

Kevin: I'll go check it out.

Leon: What if it's Marc!

Rebecca: What if it is...

Yoko: Then I'm going too!

Kevin and Yoko loaded up and left, running along Zombies and Cerberus' along the way but killing them with ease as they advanced toward the gunshots they heard moans and loud crackling gunshots, about 7 rounds then silence and another 7 until after 21 rounds it stopped as Kevin and Yoko came running up shooting off the rest of the zombies as a body laid on top of a car but not bleeding.

Kevin: He's not infected!

Yoko: Marc!

The man lifted his head up, his hair moving away from his face revealing...Marc Firewing.

Marc: Yoko? Kevin!

Marc got off the car, putting his newly found Desert Eagle into his holster and walking to them as Yoko ran into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

Marc: Whoa! Missed me?

Yoko was crying a bit as she couldn't believe it.

Yoko: You're alive... I thought you were dead...

Marc: Nothing can keep me down.

Kevin: Well you're back that's what counts, come on let's go to the hideout.

Marc, Kevin, and Yoko headed back to the gas station and went inside. Marc was last and when he did walk in everyone looked at him in shock.

Marc: Hey guys.

Leon: Marc!

David: You're alive!

Rebecca: Marc!

Claire: Hey you're alive!

George: What happened?

Marc: Heh a lot happened but that doesn't matter. Let's just keep moving, there's a warehouse at the end of town. We can use it to get out of here. I think, unless they don't have a boat.

They all started running after they loaded up full clips into their weapons and headed for the warehouse, aka where Marcus awaits them. As they ran that way, they shot zombies and hunters and etc. taking them all on with ease especially since Marc had a .50 Desert Eagle. They eventually came to the ware house where Marc and Leon both opened the doors where Marcus was standing under one light.

Marcus: Hello Marc.

Marc: M-M-Marcus? Marcus Firewing?

Group: FIREWING! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!

Marcus: Yeah, it's been forever Marc.

Marc: But...But how? Mother and father said you died from being hit by a car!

Marcus: Hah! I didn't die; Umbrella replaced me with a dying kid and saved me.

Marc: So what you're working with Umbrella?

The doors slammed shut, and the group having been outside was locked out.

Marcus: Yes I am, you should've joined and now you will pay for your mistake. How about it brother? A fight to the death, we use weapons and who ever wins will leave this city alive. The other will be blown with it.

Marc: Then so be it.

The Final Battle, Marc vs. Marcus

They both stood in the darkness of the warehouse which lit up a bit and they both looked at each other with a fierce look.

Both: Draw!

They both pulled out weapons, both Desert Eagles and jumping to opposite sides as they shot at each other. Marc rolled behind a stack of crates and Marcus behind dirt. Marc got up and started running as he shot at the dirt, Marcus jumping out and shooting Marc but missing as Marc rolled behind some none explosive barrels. Marc reloaded and Marcus reloaded also.

Marcus: You're excellent with guns brother!

Marc: I can't tell! Is that a compliment?

Marcus: Hah you wish!

After that they ran out to the open and fired at each other again but moving so they couldn't be hit, hiding again and repeating. They both eventually came down to two rounds each and no more clips.

Marc: Two rounds left!

Marcus: Same!

Marc: Let's settle this like gentlemen!

Marcus: Fine!

They both walked to the open, walked to each other, went back to back.

Marc: May the better man win.

Marcus: The better man will be me.

Marc: Let's see what you got then.

They walked forward 5 steps, turned around and fired one round. They both stood until Marcus fell back with a wound to his stomach, and Marc still stood as Marc walked over to his brother kicking his gun to the side.

Marcus: Br...Br...Brother...You...Wouldn't...Kill me...your...own...brother...

Marc: ...My brother died, 10 years ago.

Marc aimed his D.E. at Marcus' forehead.

Marcus: MARC!

Marc fired with no hesitation as tears slid down his cheeks.

Marc: Damn you brother...Damn you to hell...

Marc unlocked the door as he ran out and looked around for the group, his brother slung over his shoulder.

Marc: Guys! Guys!

Leon: Over here!

Marc looked over to see everyone in two speed boats as he jumped into the one with Leon, Rebecca, and Yoko.

Rebecca: Let's go guys!

They sped out of the city limits and kept going along the stream as they saw a missile fly overhead, both speedboats going to the max and as the missile hit the center of the city and forcing the speedboats to race the explosion.

Yoko: We're not gonna make it!

Marc: We will!

The boats raced and raced as the explosion stopped forcing water to tip the boats over as everyone flew out and into the stream except Marcus' body, Kevin, Rebecca, and George. Leon and David made it back as Yoko and Marc were still in the lake.

Leon: Marc!

David: Yoko!

Kevin: Where are ya?

Marc hit the surface of the water holding Yoko's unconscious body as he swam towards the boat.

Marc: Here!

They all looked and moved the boats towards them, getting them both in.

Rebecca: Is she alright?

Marc: Yeah...just unconscious...

Yoko started waking up a bit as she held her head.

Marc: Well never mind.

Yoko: Marc...?

Yoko immediately got up, hugging Marc closely as she looked into his eyes and Marc looked back. They both shared a soft kiss as Rebecca, Claire, Kevin, and Leon started making fun of them a bit. Marc and Yoko both flipping them all off as the kiss stopped after a while.

Marc: Let's go Leon, get out of here.

Leon: Alright.

They all rode off into the sunset, the boat flying along the river and the city now being a memory...

The End...Or is it?


End file.
